


Deviant by Nature

by prettianPink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Minor Character Death, POV Second Person, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, but not too slow because i'm horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettianPink/pseuds/prettianPink
Summary: Deviants have secured some of their own rights with a skeptical public opinion. Kamski has a plan to sway it more towards supportive, but it will come at a price. He tasks you, someone from his recent past, to prove to the public that androids are just as human as the rest of them; to make them see androids as something of a different species of human.But the task doesn't come as easy as you had first believed. As you get to know the android as your partner, a dangerous epidemic has corrupted Detroit life, and you find yourself having to pick a side. As you fall deeper into those brown eyes could you becoming blind to the danger they could bring?





	1. January 12th

_ [ January 12th, 2039 ] _

The drive to Kamski’s felt like forever. It was 28° degrees outside with a windchill of 17° and you were slowly dying on the inside. Yesterday morning you had received a text from him informing you of a very generous offer, but he would only discuss the details with you face to face. Kamski was generally a man of his word. 

_ Today had better not be an exception.  _

You pulled up to his house and climbed out of the car, shutting the door with a smack. You trudged up the ramp and rang the doorbell. A blond android answered the door. 

“Hi, I believe Kamski is expecting me? I’m the detective from the Detroit Police Department he summoned yesterday.”

The android nods and steps aside, gesturing you inside with its arm stretched out. 

“Just a moment please,” it said as it walked to another room. You scanned the minimalistic room and your eyes fell on the familiar picture on the wall. You stepped closer to inspect it. It was the one that depicted Kamski and an older black woman. You wandered around for another few minutes, noting the lack of change in the room, before turning impatient and going to the door. You knocked. 

No answer. You frowned, knocking again before the door opened. You met the blue eyes of the android again. You waltzed through to find Kamski relaxing in his blood-stained pool with two other identical androids. 

“Impatient, I see,” he commented lazily. 

“Well, I didn’t drive all the way out to fuckin’ no where just to sit and look pretty. What did you just  _ have  _ to tell me in person?” You crossed your arms. 

He leisurely swam out and an android met him at the exit of the pool with a robe. He walked over to you, eyeing you heavily up and down with pale eyes. You held his stare as he circled you like a shark. 

“I love this time of year, don’t you?” His voice was low and smooth. 

“ _ No, _ ” you mash the N in your mouth. 

“It’s always so peaceful,” he continued without acknowledging you. “I enjoy the cold breeze on my skin as I—“

“Cut to the chase or I’m leaving. I have to work for a living unlike some people,” you snap. 

He turned his head to you, jaw slightly tense. You couldn’t give less of a shit. No one could look intimidating with  _ that _ haircut. 

“Well I guess pleasantries aren’t a thing with you, per usual. I thought we could have a civil chat,” he sighed, walking towards the glass wall overlooking the landscape, hands clasped behind his back. 

_ Hah. Civil.  _

“I brought you here to test a hypothesis. I’ll pay you double your salary and an added bonus if you meet certain conditions,” he drawls, turning to you at the end of his sentence. 

“Okay, what am I supposed to be testing?” 

“To determine whether deviancy is strictly tied to abuse and trauma, or something other,” he says, stepping closer to you. 

“And I’m supposed to do what, exactly? Androids have rights now.”

“You need to make it want to be human by any means necessary that will not cause any emotional or physical damage to it. The prototype will have instructions that tell it strictly to remain a machine and nothing more. If deviancy is stringently linked to abuse and trauma, then you will fail. If not, then I could have accidentally created a better derivative of the human race,” his eyes were glinting as he stared down at you. 

This seemed almost too simple, especially being that the answer was obvious. The question is, why doesn’t Kamski know? And why did he pick you of all people? What if—

“So,” he announces loudly, interrupting your train of thought. “Do we have a deal?”

“I’m going to need a contract,” you state, eyes and voice firm. Kamski chuckles before summoning one of his androids. 

“Chloe, would you be a dear and fetch those papers for me?” The android nods and goes to accomplish its task. 

“This arrangement will be for six total months. If, by that time, you get my android to become deviant, you will get a  _ very  _ generous bonus as outlined in the contract. Whether you accomplish this or not does not affect the double salary. You can do  _ anything  _ you want to it,” he leered at you. “Within my parameters, of course.” 

The android came back with the papers. You read them over before asking, “What happens to it when this experiment is finished?” 

“I will diagnose it myself to see why or why it didn’t deviate from its original instruction. You can have your little boy toy back if you have too much fun with it. If it gets damaged on the job, I’ll just transfer its memory to another and send it to you as good as new,” smirked at you, chin raised slightly. 

_ Why’s he smirking so much? _

You roll your eyes. “Gimme a pin.”

A sharkish grin crossed his features as he handed one to you and you signed your soul away on the line. 

Whatever. Double the money. 

“Your new friend will be sent your way within the next 24 hours.” 

“Wonderful,” you say, turning to leave. His voice trails after you.

“I forgot to mention that this particular android series is upgraded with some…  _ enhanced  _ features.”

He sounded smug. You could hear him climbing into the pool chuckling. 

What have you gotten yourself into?

_ [ January 13th, 2039 ] _

**Police Station **

You walk into the precinct and scan the room. No android to be found. You checked your watch. It was only 8:27am. You walk to your seat across from Hank. Ever since his android partner was killed, he needed someone to fill the space it left. You just couldn’t understand why. 

“Omg you’re actually here on time. I need to play the lotto tonight,” you grin at him. 

“It’s too damn early in the morning for your bullshit,” he grumps. 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I’m getting my own personal android today, so you won’t have to put up with too much of me today,” you say blandly. 

Hank’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, you’re in for a treat. ”

You snort. “Yeah, whatever you say, grandpa.” 

You hear footsteps approaching. A soft voice reaches your ears. 

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife’s founder.” 

It sounded to polite and diplomatic. You turn to look at it with a frown and sees sincere brown orbs on a pale face. 

_ What the fuck it looks like a dork.  _

“Hi, I guess. I’m your partner it seems,” you say. It looks expectant. You begrudgingly introduce yourself, and then look for a place for it to sit. Your eyes land on a desk nearby. You nod in its direction. 

“You can sit over there until I need you.”

It gives a slight, confused nod, and heads for the designated desk. You look over your terminal to find a few miscellaneous cases before stopping. You turn to start a conversation with Hank. 

“Y’know, I had me one of those a few months back with all of the deviancy cases. He actually grew on me. This one will probably grow on you too,” Hank commented. You gave him a flat look. 

“We’ll see about that,” you say. He goes on to tell you about how the android was a positive force in his life, and how much he misses its personality. 

About five minutes in the conversion sees an interruption from your plastic partner. 

“I just got word of a murder a few blocks down the street. I think now would be a good time to go and investigate.”

“Okay, wonderful,” you say, turning back to Hank and continuing your talk. 

“Detective?” It voice turns up at the end of the word. 

“What?” Your eyes snap to it. 

“I said, now would be a good time to investigate,”

“ _ I'm _ not deaf and  _ they’re _ not getting any deader, so let me finish my conversation.” 

“But detective, I-,”

“Take the hint and fuck off, would you?”

Two hands forcefully hit your desk just shy of your arm and keyboard, a face coming close to your ear. “I’m not going to stand here until you feel like working. If you hate androids so much, then relinquish me as your partner so I can get some real work done sometime this century.” 

You slowly turn your head to meet its eyes with a glare and a clenched jaw. 

“Back. The fuck. Off.”

“Get your ass in gear, and I will,” it challenges. You slowly rise out of your seat like a panther creeping through the grass, and you hold its heated gaze. It leans closer to you, eyebrow raised and jaw grinding. 

You grab your coat and push your chair in without breaking eye contact. Hank laughs. 

“It’ll grow on me, you say?” You start for the door and hear footsteps falling afterwards. 

**At the Crime Scene**

You kill the engine and pause for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

“Don’t ever challenge me like that again. And stay the fuck outta my way. Got it?”

“Got it.” It almost sounded sarcastic. You stepped out of the cruiser and slammed the door shut. Waltzing up to the holographic yellow tape, you show them your badge and cross the border. More footsteps trail behind you. You hear them pause as someone stops it from entering. You turn around, contemplating whether or not you should leave the fucker outside. 

Whatever. 

“It’s with me,” you wave it through. You walk into the crime scene, looking for clues and information about what happened. The RK800 was roaming around, bending down to sample any evidence with his-- 

“Whoa, whoa, hey what are you doing?” You demand, its fingers a few inches from its mouth with  _ something  _ on it. It gave you a bored look, 

“I can sample evidence in real time.” Yeah, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

_ Androids.  _

You roll your eyes and keep walking around the crime scene. You pull out a pad to make notes about particular pieces of evidence. There was a body crumbled on the ground with blood pooled under it. It looked like the pool of blood was from multiple stab wounds. It also had bruising around the neck. A few moments later, the android comes up to you with its hands clasped around its back. It looked expectant again. 

“What?” you say, staring at your pad. It didn’t say anything. You looked up at it with a frown. 

“I think I know what happened.” 

“Okay, shoot,” you look back to your notes. It remains silent. It must want eye contact or some shit. You look up at it again and give an exasperated gesture as if to say, “get on with it already.”

“The victim did not die due to the stab wounds or loss of blood, but they didn’t die from strangulation, either.”

That gave you pause. You looked into its face. “What?”

“There are no internal signs of strangulation, and there is not enough blood from the stab wounds to indicate that they died from blood loss. Also, there are no fingerprints.”

_ Could this have android involvement? _

“Do you have any ideas on what happened?”

Its eyebrows quirked. “There are no signs of a struggle in the home. The murderer was more than likely living with the victim. There are two sets of clothing and toiletries in the master bedroom and bathroom. I analyzed some of the DNA and the victim is found to be one Annabelle Warren. I am unsure of the identity of the suspect.”

“How can we find out who this person is?”

“We can ask the neighbors. They are our best option,”

You were already walking towards the exit before it could finish its sentence.

“Let me handle this,” you say before knocking on the door of the next door neighbor. An older woman answered the door. 

You proceed to ask her a few questions about the suspect. She can only tell you that the couple was extremely private, and had only seen them outside a handful of times. You thank her and travel to the next house. The neighbors can only give limited information due to the couple’s lack of appearance outside. What the two of you piece together is choppy. 

“So, we know that the couple was a recluse and recently moved in. They share a car, which is parked in the garage, so the suspect must have escaped on foot. The suspect has been described as generally wearing very concealing clothing, but appears to be white. He has a strange gait as if he was permanently injured in the right leg, so being that the crime was committed this morning, they couldn’t have gotten far. Anything else?”

“That seems to conclude the evidence we’ve gathered,” it’s LED is flashing yellow like it processing. 

“I can put an APB out on the suspect, if you’d like,” 

“Yeah, that’d be the smart thing to do,” you say, heading for the cruiser.

“Detective? Where are you going?”

“To the car, obviously,” 

“There could be more evidence that we are overlooking,”

“Well, if the super prototype android couldn’t find it, then it doesn’t exist enough for my to care. I’m leaving whether you’re coming or not. The team will let me know if they find something,” there was a pause and then you heard footsteps follow you shortly after. 

You got in the car and barely waited for the android to shut the door before taking off. You drove to the food truck Hank was raving about. You went to place your meal when you heard familiar footsteps. 

“Did the other model follow Hank around this much or is it just you?” You question as you pay for your meal with your wristband. It makes a pitched noise and the man hands you your drink. 

“I just wanted to go over the case files with you while you ate breakfast.” 

Your face scrunched up as you turn to collect your food. “Can’t I just eat in piece? It’s fuckin’ 9:30 in the morning,” you say as you walk off to a nearby table. It followed and then sat across from you with its hands in its lap. 

“We can talk about the weather instead,” he blinked innocently. 

_ What even.  _

You take a bite of your sandwich as a response. 

“Well, would you like to know anything about me?” It asked as it tilted his head. 

“Why would I care?” You question after you swallow a french fry. 

“Getting to know each other would help with our relationship over the next 6 months, being that you’re supposed to make me fall in love with you, and all,” it placed its forearms on the table and leaned forward. 

You narrowed your eyes. “I didn’t know Kamski told you about that,”

“Well, I was given specific instructions to not indulge in human emotions no matter what, so I assumed that it was your goal to have me do the exact opposite. I was unsure at first about anything more, but your response proved it,” it looked smug. 

You gave it a cold stare. 

It switched subjects. 

“You know, I am sorry about how I acted at the precinct earlier. It was the only way I knew to get you to the crime scene,”

“Yeah, try something  _ else  _ next time,” you take a pull from your milkshake. 

“Noted. What flavor is that?” it inquired. 

You swallowed and told it the flavor. “It’s my favorite.”

“Why?” 

“What is this, 20 questions? Give me a break,” you grouse. 

“Oh..” its eyes fell to the table. It looked sad. And a little bit guilty. You felt your heart tug a little bit, trying to squash the feeling. You sigh. 

“Um, well... I don’t actually know why I like that flavor. It’s just... pleasing.” you look at it. It looks up almost shyly. 

“Is there any reason why you were so quick to dismiss me earlier?” It sounded tentative. Kamksi thought of  _ everything _ . 

“I’ve never really been a fan of androids.”

“Yet you signed a contract to work with one over the next six months. Why?” It leaned in further, a playful glint in its eye. 

“Why even bother asking? You probably know the answer already.”

“I know your goal because of my instructions. What I want to know is why, and I always get what I want,” it winked. 

_ Is it flirting? _

You school your face. “Kamski gave me double my salary and a bonus if I succeed in making you human. That’s all there is to it. The money is worth it, even if I have to talk to an advanced Roomba for the next six months,” you snarked back. 

“But what happens if the reverse happens?”

“It won’t.”

“And how can you be so sure? You seem to be responding well to my attempts at flirting,” 

You froze at that.“I’m not going to fall for a piece of plastic. You can be sure of that,” you finish your meal and start packing up. 

You felt a hand cover your own and mischievous brown eyes meet your own. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” your heart skipped a beat. He stood and threw your trash away before turning and waiting patiently. You both walked to the car.

_ Again, what the fuck have I gotten myself into? _

  
  


________

You could see its face twitch out of the corner of your eye. 

“I just received a lead about the suspect from this morning. It is reported that he was recently spotted at a nearby convenience store.”

“Put the address into the navigation,” you say, turning on the siren. 

________

You arrive at the location and park the cruiser in an obscure spot. The android and yourself step out of the vehicle and scan the area. 

“He was last seen walking down the street. He should still be in the area,” it said. 

The two of you searched the area for about 10 minutes before you grew weary. 

“I really don’t think he’s here anymore,” you say, putting your hands on your hips and sighing. 

The RK800 is still scanning the area. 

“Come on,” another huff. “Let’s go,” you turn back towards the cruiser. 

“Wait, Detective!” Its eyes are wide and pleading. 

“What?”

“I want to check one more place,”

“We’ve checked everything here. What else is there to look at?”

It looked around, kind of panicked and then said, “Just this last building,” he gestured to another building at the end of the street. “I can’t fail my mission.” 

You roll your eyes. “Okay, whatever. I’ll be standing right here.” It nods and goes around a corner. 

Five minutes and then ten minutes pass and you grow impatient and nervous. You start to wander in the direction that the android went when you hear a loud noise like someone, or some _ thing,  _ had fallen. You rush towards the source. 

“Detective! He’s here! Call it in, I’m in pursuit!” You hear the android's voice yelling. You hear footsteps coming your way and a figure collides with you. You get slammed into a wall and you hit the pavement on your hands and knees. The android comes out seconds later and pauses when it sees you on the ground. It decides to chase after the suspect. You sneer. 

_ Fucking androids.  _

You drag yourself up and run after the two of them. The wind is slapping your face and tossing your hair from side to side as you sprint down the street. 

_ Goddamn, they’re fast! And the suspect has a fucking limp! I might be out of shape or some shit.  _

The three of you are approaching a railroad track with a train coming. The horn is blowing your ears out and the ground is shaking. Neither the criminal or the RK800 stop. The color drains from your face. 

“No! Stop! You won’t make it!” You shout at your partner, but it falls on deaf sensors. Adrenaline kicks in and you rush towards the android. 

“Connor! Stop!” The ground is rumbling and no one is slowing down and the cold is freezing your face and burning your lungs and your heart is beating so hard that your entire body is thrumming and the train is getting closer but no one is  _ stopping.  _

The suspect leaps over the tracks and the android along with him but the train is already there and a sickening crash seals the android’s fate before your very eyes. 

You stop in your tracks, dust and gravel propelled out in front of you. You let out a roar of surprise and anguish and fall to your knees in exhaustion and defeat. 

You’re shaking so badly you can barely stand. You muster the strength to call the report in and slowly drag yourself back to the cruiser. This was going to be a  _ long _ day. Not to even mention six months. 

__________

You returned home, report filed. You found you were still shaken. It was like watching an actual human get hit by a train, bones crunching and blood exploding. You felt sick. You climb the stairs and head straight to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ [ January 14th, 2039 ] _

**Police Station**

Coming into work the next day was grueling. You walk inside and slump in your desk. You heard a rumbling chuckle. 

“Seems like you can’t go an entire day without killing your android,” Hank’s voice drifted over to you. You gave him the finger as your only response. 

“I suspect it’ll be back sometime today. I can’t  _ wait  _ to see him,” your voice oozes sarcasm. 

The android didn’t actually appear until it was around 11:30am that morning. You were at another crime scene when you heard those goddamn footsteps again. You turn with your eyebrow raised. 

“Hello, Detective,” it was ever so polite. 

Your eyes narrow and you grab it by the arm and march it outside. You whip around and lay into it. 

“Not only did you just leave me on the ground without even a word of acknowledgement, but you also ignored me and got yourself killed!” You growled at him. “How do you even justify that?”

“It was an unfortunate occurrence that my predecessor was destroyed. But I was programmed to accomplish my mission or die trying. I apologize if this causes trouble with you.”

“Causes  _ troub—  _ you’re my goddamn partner, plastic or not. We’ve got to work together in order to get anything done. That means not chasing after some suspect to your own peril and listening to me. We will catch them later!” You yelled at him. Some eyes were drawn to the two of you, but you couldn’t give less of a shit. 

“Oh. Well, I’ll make a note of that for next time,” it said carefully. 

“ _ Next time?  _ There isn’t going to  _ be  _ a next time because you’re going to listen to me!”

“But my orders say—,”

“Fuck your orders! You listen to me now.”

It was silent for a moment. Understanding crossed it’s features. 

“You care about me,” it wasn’t being flirty or smug. It was a genuine statement. 

You pause for a moment, collecting your myself. “I might not care about androids, but that doesn’t mean I want you to be killed. Besides, you  _ look  _ human. I can’t watch you get killed again, it’s too real,” you rubbed your temples. It nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll… listen more,” 

“Yeah, whatever,” you turn to go back to the crime scene, and it’s footsteps follow. 

_______

It’s now 12:39pm and the both of you are heading back to the precinct. 

“I can buy you your favorite milkshake, if you’d like,” it sounded tentative. 

You sigh. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” You drive to a nearby restaurant and get the milkshake. The both of you sit outside while you nurse the treat. 

“I really am sorry for my actions,”

“Yeah, yeah, enough brown nosing.”

“But I am. I didn’t intend to upset you,” he paused for a moment, assessing. “You’re cute when you’re angry, you know,”

Your jaw tightens. “In what world is that the right thing to say to me?”

“Mine,” It was so innocently serious that you cracked a small smile. 

“You’re bold. Could get you punched in the face someday.”

“Maybe so, but my boldness at least got you to smile,” it points out, smiling back. 

You roll your eyes playfully. The android was charming. 

“I got a report of a suspect wanted for selling red ice. We can go have a look?” It tilted its head. 

You swallowed and said “Got fuck all to do, might as well.” You rose from the bench and you both walked to the cruiser. 

__________

  
  


You arrived at the house described in the report. It didn’t  _ look _ like a crack house, but maybe that was the point. The two of you walk to the door. The android steps in front and eyes you before knocking on the door almost as if it was protecting you from whatever is on the other side of that door. 

_ Huh. Okay.  _

There was no answer. The android knocked a little harder. There was some rummaging around before a dreary face opened the door. 

“Hello. My name is Connor and this is my partner. There were some reports of drugs being dealt in this area. Do you mind if we take a look around?”

“Of course. Come right in,” the man stepped aside to let you pass. 

You walk around and the RK800 scanned the environment. You stop to watch it move. It was graceful and had a certain swagger to its gait. It’s shoulder swayed from side to side and its hands would rub together. It was kinda cute. 

_ What? _

You shook your head. It walked towards into the kitchen while you questioned the suspect. You hear it moving around out of sight and the man looks a little nervous. 

“Detective, can you come here?” 

You look at the suspect. “Don’t move,” and walk towards the android’s voice. It was inspecting the pantry, reaching its hand out to grab at some flour 

when the man pushed you to the ground and attacked the android. You roll to your feet as the android defends itself. It gets a swift punch to the face and a kick in the stomach. The man pulls a bat from behind a door and strikes your partner in the back of the head and then again to the face. It crumbles to the floor. 

“Connor!” You yell before rushing the criminal. You grab the bat, kicking the suspect in the stomach and then ripping the weapon from his grasp. You wind up and slam it into his kneecaps. The android is up and coming to assist you. Within a few seconds the man is on the ground in handcuffs and the RK800 goes to inspect the pantry again. It dumps the flour in the sink and small baggies of drugs litter the sink.

_ Who would think to look in the jar of flour for drugs? _

The android inspecting the baggies one by one, scanning them. “Red Ice, Methamphetamines, and cocaine. Talk about a jack of all trades.”

_ Is that what it’s doing when it’s idle? Googling jokes? What a dweeb.  _

“Welp,” you shrug, pulling the man to his feet. “I’m pretty sure you know your Miranda rights at the point, right?” You joke to the man. He grumbles. You look at the android and see its face is pretty busted. 

_ Damn that’s unfortunate.  _

“We’ll get you patched up, okay Connor?” It nods. The three of you head back to the car and drive to the station. 

**Police Station**

“Well, you got your ass beat, but at least we caught the guy this time,” you jibe. The android gives you a bland look. You giggle. 

You hand the drug dealer over and go to look at the android. It had blue blood running down its temple and from its lip. 

“Can you even leave the station?” You say while looking it over. 

“Are you implying something?” It’s eyebrows quirked and it’s mouth twitched into a smirk, eyes mischievous. 

“Well I  _ was  _ going to repair you but you can stay your busted ass here if you’d like.” 

“No, I’d rather come with you,” 

“Whateve. I’m going to clear it with Fowler and say bye to Hank if he didn’t leave to get drunk off his ass already.” You walk to the glass box to ask Fowler about taking your partner home. He makes a face behind the computer screen. 

“I don’t care what the hell you do with it, just don’t leave it here,” he didn’t even look up from his computer. 

_ Ight Cool.  _

You notice Hank already bounced so you stride up to the android. 

“Ready to dip?” A frown crosses its features but follows you nonetheless. That is until Gavin does a wolf whistle. You flip him the bird. He seems to take that as a conversation starter. 

“I thought we were done with these assholes once the deviancy case was over,” Gavin sneered. 

“Well, like always, you’re wrong. Bye,”

Gavin turns to the android, sizing him up. While he’s comparing dick sizes, you spot his wallet along with his keys and gun on his desk. You glance to see him fully distracted and yoink his credit card. You turn back to the pair and then yanked Gavin by the collar of his jacket, sending his arms flailing. 

“What the fuck was that for?” He spits. 

“This is  _ my  _ android to bully, not yours. Besides, going off your wardrobe, you don’t have the funds to pay for damages.” Gavin growled. You were growing bored of this. You point to the door over your shoulder. 

“I’m gonna head home. Remind me to buy you a cactus for your birthday so you can go fuck yourself. Bye, now.” You turn and walk out of the door, the android following shortly after. 

**At your house**

“Alright sit down, buddy,” he sits on the bar stool at the island in your kitchen. You break out your old tool box and get a wet towel. 

“Come here. Anything need to be replaced?”

“My audio processor is slightly damaged but is still operational. My right eye is showing signs of malfunction,” it offers. You nod and take the needed items out of your tool box. 

“Where’d you get that?”

“Kamski gave me the hook up,” is all you say. The android nods, pretending to understand. It didn’t know the half of it. 

You ripped the audio processor out and the android grimaced. You froze. 

“Did that hurt?”

“Uh… it was unpleasant, yeah..” he said slowly. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” you glide the new processor inside and hear it click shut. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah.”

You were slow and gentle with removing his eye and replacing the other. The LED on his temple flashes yellow. You frown but don’t mention it. 

You go about wiping the blood off of his face then drop the towel on the counter. You look back at him and freeze again because there is such an intense look in his eyes. 

“Connor?” You say slowly. The LED flashes again and he blinks. 

“Yes, Detective?” 

“You… okay?”

“Yeah… yes I’m okay,” he stands up, looking almost bashful. 

“Well anyways, do you have anywhere to even… stay?” 

“No, I would just stay idle until your shift the next morning. Given I don’t die, of course,” he smirked. You laughed. 

“I’m gonna shower and go get changed. You can… do whatever androids do,” you bounce up the stairs and leave him to his own devices. 

_ Lol, devices.  _

You shower and change into PJs before going back downstairs. He was just chilling on the bar stool with his eyes closed and LED blinking. 

“Whatcha doin’, RoboCop?” You go to pour yourself a glass of juice. His eyes slowly open and land on your form. You walk past him again and he grabs you gently, looking at a loss for words. 

_ What even.  _

“Thank you.. for repairing me. I’ve never been handled with such care before,” 

You swallow nervously. “Yeah… you’re welcome.”

But he doesn’t let you go. You feel yourself falling into those brown eyes. 

“Connor…” your breathing is getting heavier. 

“Yes?” 

“Uhh,” You chuckled nervously. He was leaning closer and you didn’t even hate that he was but you panicked and pulled away. You struggled to change the subject. 

“Lemme take your coat so I can wash it. Don’t need the blood to stain it,” you say unevenly. He paused before casually shrugging it off and handing it to you, LED still blinking. You rush to the laundry room and collect yourself. 

_ Okay, deep breaths. He’s— it’s not even a real person. It’s just a machine. But if he is a machine why did he almost..? _

You shook yourself and took a deep breath. You reminded yourself it was a machine, and nothing more. You throw  _ its  _ jacket in the wash after taking the glowing armband off. Walking back into your kitchen, you paused when you saw it looking at the floor, LED stabilizing back to blue. Its shirt was undone and tie loose. It looked really ho—

_ Don’t finish that sentence!  _ You yell at yourself. 

It looked up upon hearing you enter. There were stains on its shirt and tie. 

_ Fuck.  _

“Oh, I didn’t notice that you got blood on your shirt too. We can go to the store and get you something else if you want.” You needed to get out of this stuffy house. Your skin was heated. 

“Sure,” it stood, slowly approaching you. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn’t meant to frighten you,”

“You didn’t frighten me,” you say stubbornly. 

“Would arouse be the more appropriate answer?” It raised its eyebrow. It had that devious look in its eye again. 

You were genuinely taken aback. 

_ Damn okay.  _

“That wouldn’t be the correct answer either,” you say, turning to go back upstairs. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” it threw back. You ignored it. 

You came back dressed in regular clothes and grabbed your keys. 

“Let’s go shopping.”


	3. Chapter 3

_At Target_

“Let’s get you some long sleeves and jeans. Sound good?” You really didn’t care about it’s response.

It shrugged.

You wandered around the store and found a few long sleeve shirts, a pair of jeans, and a jacket.

Do androids even get cold?

You hadn’t heard anything from it for a while so you turn to scan the area for it. It’s staring at a hat, tentatively trying it on in different positions. It was making faces in the mirror and playing with it before deciding to take it off. Its hair was sticking up in weird places. You giggled and it turned, looking bashful again. You swore it was blushing.

Maybe he’s more human than I thought.

You bring it-him the clothes. “Try these on.”

He looks them over and then nods, heading for the dressing room. He comes out in the black long sleeve and jeans. It’s form fitting and he looks really good. Omg… You feel your cheeks heat.

“You look good.”

“Oh, I know,” he smirked, turning to look at himself in the mirror. You glance down.

Oh, nice ass—

You snap your eyes back up as he goes back inside. You go looking for the hat he was trying on. You hide it for later. He comes out in the other clothes and holds his arms out.

“Do I look good enough to eat?” His eyebrow quirk. You feel yourself blush a little more.

“I don’t eat junk food,” you toss back. He gives a look of cheerful surprise and goes back in and returns with his blood stained clothes.

“I need a few groceries,” you say. He nods and trails behind you.

Wonder what he’s lookin’ at.

You browse the aisles and pick up the things you need and put them in the hand basket. You go to turn a corner and hear a crash. You turn to see Connor frozen with his hand outstretched and a jar of something splattered across the floor. You giggle, trotting up to him and pulling him by the arm.

“LOL let’s go I’m not paying for that,”

“But that’s—,”

“Shh!” You drag him behind you and head for the last item you need.

“Okay I’m done. Let’s go to check out.”

You head to the self checkout and see yourself in the camera. You wonder why the Target camera still makes you look like a gremlin. You take his stuff from his grasp and scan them.

“But isn’t this a little expens—,”

“I stole Gavin’s card when he wasn’t looking,” You grinned, taking out said card.

“That’s called credit card fraud,” Connor says helpfully, but you ignore him.

“It pays him back for the time when he went and had a giant party for one at my expense,” you shrug. “Hey, can you get me some gum?”

“Gum?” He asked cluelessly.

“You know what flirting is but not gum? Come on, buddy.” He looks around before finding what you want. You quickly scan and sneak the hat into the bag before he comes back with the gum.

“Perfect!” You pay for the items and head for your car.

“Thank you. For everything,” he says once you’re both inside.

You smile. “Of course.”

You drive back home and unpack the groceries. You pull his clothes out and throw them at him.

“Now get out of that shirt, it’s disgusting.”

“Are you trying to see me in a state of undress?” He threw a heavy look and a smirk at you.

You blush. “No!” You say too quickly. He gives you a knowing smile and goes to change. You breathe a sigh of relief. He returns with the shirt on, adjusting it, and your breath is taken away again. He looks up and smiles at you. You walk up and push the sleeves to his elbows. He threw you a questioning look.

“Guys do this to make themselves look hotter,” was all you offered. He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you think I’m hot?” He teased, voice dropping a little. You blushed a little more and didn’t answer, instead going to turn away. His fingers brushed your shoulder then glided to your face to turn you back to him. He was looking into your eyes. Time seemed to slow. You laughed nervously.

“Anyways, I need to get back to working on these cases,” you tried to slide from his grasp, but you met resistance. You look back at him and you find an intense yearning there. Your breath catches.

“Connor..?” He’s leaning closer and you feel a magnetic pull. You meet in the middle. The kiss is so soft and tender; it makes you ache for more. You place your hands around his neck, stroking his cheeks with the pads of your thumbs. He pulls away, a deep sadness in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… can’t feel anything,” he looks down. It was almost as if to hide tears. You remembered Kamski saying he wouldn’t be able to feel without deviating. Your heart broke a little.

“I’m sorry,” you continue to stroke his face. His hands come to cover yours. He kisses the left palm before moving them down.

He looks so… distraught. He sighs before moving away.

You move to the couch to get your laptop.

“Do you want to look over some more cases?” Maybe work would get his mind off of it.

He doesn’t say anything, just nods and moves to sit next to you. After a while with little progress, you start to grow tired. You yawn and he speaks up.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“No,” you yawn again. “I can stay up. I need to file reports on these anyways.”

“No, you need to sleep,” he reaches for the laptop.

You bat his hands away.

“Detective,” his tone is forceful. He successfully snatches the laptop from you and puts it aside.

“Damnit, Connor! I need to finish this. I can sleep in tomorrow because it’s Saturday,” you reach out towards the device.

He stands and catches your wrist in an iron grip. You go to swat at him and he catches the other. His eyes hold a challenge. You glare.

“Connor…” you growl, yanking in his grasp. “I swear to  
God I’ll—,”

“You’ll do what, exactly?” He begins pulling you up and you drop your weight. His LED blinks yellow. You kick at his legs and he readjusts, pulling you up to his face.

“Try me, I dare you,” there’s another glint in his eyes. You go to kick again and he hoists you up and throws you over his shoulder, heading for the stairs. His arm is secured around the backs of your thighs and you hold on to make sure you don’t hit the floor.

“Put me down, you stubborn ass android!”

A few more steps before he says, “gladly,” plonking you down on your bed. You bounce a little and glare up at him.

“Go to sleep.”

“No.”

He crosses his arms. “Do you really think you can win against me? I’m an android. I don’t get tired and I don’t sleep. You might as well concede now,”

You roll your eyes. “Fine, but I need to change and get ready for bed.” He nods but stands by the door. You sigh.

Whatever.

You get ready for bed and tie your hair before going to get your night clothes. You smirk, turning to him. He raises an eyebrow. You pull your shirt over your head and then turn around, unclasping your bra. You can feel the tension in the room. You pull off your shorts and then pull on a tank top that barely covers your panties. You throw the android another smirk and climb into bed. He gulps, looking a little heated. His LED is flashing yellow.

He chokes out a “goodnight, Detective,” before rushing out of the door. You giggle to yourself.

You: 1, Connor: 0

_[ January 15th, 2039 ]_

You hear an incessant knocking at your door.

“Detective?” You ignore him. The knocks get louder before you shout,

“What?!”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, whatever,” you bury your head back into the pillow. He peeked his head in before fully coming inside.

“It’s 11:31am. I thought it was time for you to be awake.”

“Well, you thought wrong. Bye now.”

You can feel him step closer.

“Fuck off, Connor,” the sheets are ripped from your body. You yelp. You meet amused brown eyes. You groan, pulling the pillow over your head.

“Come on, rise and shine!”

You curl up on the bed. He smacks your calf a few times. You hiss and he laughs.

“Why are you being such an ass?” You shoot up, glaring at him.

“Karma for last night.”

You groan.

“Okay, fine! Whatever! I’m getting up.”

You stand, shooting him another glare before slamming your bathroom door. A laugh trails after you.

__________

You come downstairs to find a small pot on the stove with something hanging out.

Is he making… tea?

He comes from behind, brushing past you and making you internally shiver. He pours the tea into a pitcher with sugar and mixes it together. He gets a glass from the cupboard, fills it with ice and tea and then places a lemon wedge on the rim.

How the fuck did he know where everything is?

“Here you go. Good morning,” he hands you the glass. You take a sip.

And he can make good ass tea!

“How’d you learn to make this?” You pause, thinking. “How did you know where everything was? And that I even like tea?”

“What else did I have to do last night besides making sure you were actually sleeping?” He leans against the counter, smiling at you.

“That’s a little creepy, buck-o.”

“Even so, you don’t seem to mind,”

You shrug, heading for the couch. You laptop isn’t where he left it last night. You turn to him slow.

“Where’s my laptop?”

“Your what?” He has a look of faux innocence on his face.

“My laptop! Where is it?”

“I don't know.”

You feel like pulling your hair out.

“I need to work!”

“No, you need to take a day off.”

“And do what?”

He shrugs. “Anything you want. It’s part of being human.”

You sigh. You hadn’t taken a day off in so long. Maybe he was right.

“Maybe we can go to the park? Walk around? I know humans enjoy that.”

It sounded tempting.

“Don’t you have someplace to be?”

“Not particularly. I’m your partner. I only report to you,”

A day with the android would be nice. You nod,

“Okay. I’ll get dressed.”

He smiles. He looks genuinely happy

You go upstairs to shower and change. You come back, pulling your hair out of its bun and shaking it out. Connor looks mesmerized. You smirk.

“See something you like?” You say, bending down to put on your shoes. He steps closer, giving you a heavy look.

“Maybe.”

“Whatcha gonna do about it, loverboy?” You knew he wouldn’t do anything because he couldn’t feel anything.

He stares down at you, eyes assessing. His hands suddenly grip your waist and pull you closer. Your heart stops and your face heats with a blush.

“You better watch yourself,” his voice had dropped an octave, leaning in close and reaching around you to grab your fluffy pink coat.

Holy fuck.

He pulls away, smirking. “Ready to go?” He opens the door for you.

You take a deep breath. You grab your keys and walk out of the door with him in tow.

The Park

You were strolling through the park with the android while enjoying your favorite ice cream. You’d make eye contact with your partner while licking it, winking at him when the LED would blink yellow.

“Your sexual innuendos have no effect on me. I am an android.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” you look him up and down. You could have sworn you saw a slight tint to his cheeks.

“Why’d you suggest the park anyways?”

“It’s a beautiful day.”

“It’s snowing.”

“I like the snow.”

“Why?” Another lick of your ice cream. His eyes follow the movement.

“It,” he looks to the sky, licking his lips before gazing back at you. “I like the spots of cold on my sensors. It’s not as harsh as rain.”

The snow was falling in his hair and on the jacket you got for him. You noticed the freckles decorating his face and his slightly unruly eyebrows. Your heart warmed. The two of you sat on a bench, his long legs stretched out. You looked down at your Ugg boots, flexing your foot.

He leaned his head back, arms stretched out on the top of the bench. You wanted to cuddle closer, but had a better idea.

“Here, take this please,” you hand him your ice cream cone. You get up and walk behind the bench, snagging a ball of snow and hitting the back of his head. He whirled around, free hand catching the back of his head. He looks surprised.

You burst out laughing, going to make another. He bends down quicker than light and hurls one at you. It hits you square in the shoulder. You throw yours and the fight ensues. A few minutes in, he stutters and you hit him with one straight in the face.

“You okay?”

“I just received a report of another murder.”

“Oh goddamnit it’s my day off,” you smash the other snowball in the ground. You walk by Connor, grabbing your ice cream.

________

You see Hank’s raggedy car out front.

Well, what the fuck do they need me for?

You trudge in with Connor in tow.

It smells like shit in here.

You spot Hank in the corner. You go to talk to him while Connor walks to the victim’s body.

“Oh, well don’t you two look cute,” he said, obviously eyeing Connor’s change in wardrobe.

Connor turned, smirking. “She committed credit card fraud to get this for me,” you blush.

You little shit!

Hank gives you an amused look. You shrug it off.

“Is that so? I told you he’d grow on you.”

You give him a flat look. Connor speaks up,

“Detective… this victim has the same symptoms as the first one.”

“What?” You walk over to him.

“Look, there’s bruising around the neck and stab wounds, but there’s no indication that that’s what killed them.” You frown.

Could it be the same suspect? The same.. android?

“Anymore clues on who the suspect is?”

“No. But this time there are signs of struggle. This victim looks worse for ware.” You agree. The face looks swollen as if they’d been punched multiple times, and dried blood is sticking to their lips.

“Any leads?”

“This house is equipped with a doorbell camera. I’ve already got people looking into the footage from this morning,” Hank speaks up from the corner. You nod. Connor goes to scan the rest of the environment. You see his form freeze. You frown and walk towards him.

“It… looks like an Android was being repaired here,” he was looking at a toolbox on the ground with various parts, some damaged, some spare.

“Can you see what android these parts came from?”

A pause. “A WR400.”

“Do you think that it could have been the murderer?”

“It’s a possibility, but we need more information to go on.” You nod.

The two of you hang around the house for another 20 minutes trying to gather as much information as possible. Hank later confirms that the android was a WR400 with the camera footage, and Connor sends out another APB. The three of you conclude that it could be a suspect in this case.

“Well, I don’t see us finding anything else. Ready to go, Connor?”

Connor nods. Hank shrugs his shoulders and walks out with you.

“Go enjoy the rest of the day off. You deserve it,” Hank says as he heads for his car.

“That’s what I was doing before you assholes called me in,” you shot back. Hank chuckles, getting into his car.

“You two seem to get along well,” Connor comments when he gets in the car with you. You nod.

“Hank is like a father to me. He’s the main reason why I became a detective,” you say. Connor nods. His face twitches again.

“We need to go to the morgue. Something has happened to the body of the victim. You frown, glancing at Connor.

“What happened?”

“It seems that the body has completely decomposed.”

“But… that’s impossible?” You were already speeding to the morgue. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pretty good bit of this written currently and I'm honestly flying by the seat of my pants. Decided to stretch my fingers over the keyboard a little and indulge. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
